¿TE QUEDAS CONMIGO?
by this girl believes in nargles
Summary: Draco Malfoy tiene una última oportunidad para solucionar sus asuntos pendientes y buscará a la persona menos pensada para lograrlo.


¡Hola! Este fic participa en el reto #BesoDePelícula de la página Dramione Shipper. Los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y forman parte de la saga Harry Potter. El argumento de este OS estuvo inspirado en la película Casper de 1995, dirigida por Brad Silberling.

Más aclaraciones al final en la nota de autor.

 **¿TE QUEDAS CONMIGO?**

Se escurrió de la vida como una gota de rocío, lentamente y casi imperceptible. Su partida había sido temprana e imprevista. Asimilar su muerte no había sido ni fácil ni rápido.

El camino hacia el otro mundo era muy parecido al sendero de piedras por el que subían hacia la lechucería, aunque arriba, en vez de la vieja edificación que algunos de los alumnos de años superiores utilizaban para encuentros furtivos, no había nada. No, había algo, pero era extraño e inexplicable, un nivel de existencia que nunca antes había conocido.

Draco Malfoy, con apenas catorce años, se hizo camino como si fuese un día más de escuela, pero en esta oportunidad ninguno de sus camaradas estuvo para aplaudirle alguna niñería. Tenía la certeza debía ir hacia ese lugar desconocido, pero su mente, todavía consciente, se preguntaba por qué tenía que hacerlo. Había otro sitio en el que quería estar en ese momento, tenía leves recuerdos: olor a humedad, el sonido de la lluvia y… la calidez de una mano. Miró la suya, no recordaba haber sido translúcido antes. Sin detenerse, trató de tomar un poco de la hierba crecida al lado del camino pero no pudo asirse.

Continuó transitando el sendero como un autómata, un paso a la vez. No sentía frío, ni calor, y era extraño ver las hojas de los árboles cercanos ser sacudidas por el viento y no percibir la brisa en su cara. Su destino parecía lejano y luminoso y sabía que debía seguir pero lo que escuchó lo detuvo.

Muy bajito, un sonido de ritmo pausado. Murmullos, como los de una multitud lejana.

Hizo un esfuerzo más, alargó la mano derecha y trató de tomar algo. Había un lugar en el que tenía que estar, alguien a quien debía ver. La hierba del camino volvió a pasar por entre sus dedos diáfanos, una y otra y otra vez; hasta que por fin, impulsado por una extraña fuerza, logró tomar un manojo, se prendió de él y se obligó a detenerse.

De pie a mitad de camino, volteó hacia recordaba debería ubicarse el castillo de la que había sido su escuela. Los sonidos resonaron más claramente en el ambiente a pesar de la distancia y, como si su vista fuese la de un águila, pudo traspasar las ventanas y ver el baile.

Vio a los jóvenes estudiantes llenar de a pocos el Gran Comedor de Hogwarts, todos vestidos con elegantes túnicas. Se vio a él mismo, las transparentes telas de su fantasmal figura parecían ser un traje de gala.

—Llegarás tarde —le dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

Más arriba una mujer igualmente etérea lo miraba. Era joven y llevaba ropas muy antiguas. Por un momento le pareció haberla visto antes, pero la memoria de su vida pasada era confusa y se le escapaba a cada instante. Su cabeza pelirroja le era familiar, pero no sabía quién era.

—Creo que debo estar ahí —le dijo Draco, evitando las presentaciones.

—¿Lo crees?

El muchacho volvió la mirada a las personas que se amontonaban en el salón. —Estoy seguro—, dijo sin despegar los ojos del gentío.

—Tienes suerte, Draco Malfoy, una oportunidad más es algo que muchos en tu posición no tienen.

La mujer se acercó a él. Su figura sobrevoló el camino a unos centímetros del suelo.

—Puedes volver —dijo cuando llegó a su lado—, pero solo hoy.

—¿Y tengo hasta medianoche?

—Hasta las diez... No me mires así, yo no hago las reglas.

El Gran Comedor estaba casi lleno. Draco Malfoy había visto entrar a los invitados y había reconocido a algunos; los nombres eran cosa aparte, pues llegaban a su mente de manera tardía. Vio a un par de muchachos del brazo de dos chicas que estaba seguro, también había conocido. Dos nombres le llegaron: Blaise y Theodore, sus viejos compañeros de casa. Los observó conversar amenamente entre ellos y con las muchachas mientras daban vueltas por el lugar. Antes de morir, no había visto así al Gran Comedor: escarcha plateada caía del techo encantado y las grandes mesas de las casas habían sido sustituidas por pequeñas mesas redondas decoradas para la ocasión, rodeando un gran espacio que habían dejado como pista de baile.

De pronto, otra cara conocida había aparecido haciendo a un lado a quien se cruzase en su camino. Una muchacha delgada, de pelo corto y oscuro, se acercó a sus amigos y discutió con ellos. Estaba ofuscada y por un breve instante se sintió culpable. «Es Pansy», se dijo a sí mismo. Era la chica que debería haber sido su pareja de baile aquella noche.

—¿Y cómo haré para volver? ¿Lo haré así? —le dijo Draco a su acompañante mientras señalaba su figura translúcida con ambas manos.

—¿Tú quisieras? —preguntó ella—. Podría ser permanente. Podrías quedarte.

—¿Como un fantasma?

—Sí.

—Yo… no lo sé. No lo creo.

—Si te quedas, sería por la eternidad.

—Es que yo…

—No es que quiera apresurarte pero el tiempo corre. Debes tomar una decisión. Como un fantasma, puedes quedarte por siempre. Pero los fantasmas no asisten a estos bailes, ellos tienen los propios. Con la opción que te doy volverías, solo hoy, a hacer lo que hayas dejado pendiente.

—¿Y sabes qué es? Porque sinceramente no lo recuerdo. Solo sé que debo estar ahí.

—Lo sabrás cuando llegues, siempre es así.

Draco volvió a ver a la muchedumbre y buscó a sus amigos. Pansy ya no estaba con Blaise y Theodore pero eso no le preocupó. Ella no era a quien debía ver.

—Entonces creo que… no quiero ser un fantasma.

—Bueno, volverás hoy.

—¿Pero cómo?

—Una vez fui un abadejo, creo que tú puedes ser algo más. Cierra los ojos.

Al contrario de cómo hubiese reaccionado ante una orden en su vida pasada, Draco Malfoy accedió de inmediato.

El chico cayó en un sueño profundo pero significativamente corto. El mismo ruido de antes llegó a sus oídos, pero se sintió mucho más cercano. Estaba en el baile. Sus párpados se abrieron de manera lenta y le permitieron a sus ojos asimilar la brillante luz que emanaba de todas partes. Se encontraba de pie, al final de una de las escaleras cercanas a la entrada del Gran Comedor. Desde su posición pudo ver la pista de baile y a los últimos invitados que llegaban antes del inicio de la ceremonia. Draco Malfoy era uno de aquellos invitados y se suponía que debía esperar con ellos, pero por alguna extraña razón, sentía que ya se encontraba en el lugar indicado.

Parte de los rezagados pasaron cerca de donde esperaba y se sorprendió cuando uno de ellos le sonrió abiertamente. Eso jamás le había pasado. A Draco Malfoy no lo solían recibir con sonrisas precisamente. Entonces se dio cuenta de que lo había estado viendo todo desde una perspectiva que jamás había tenido antes, como si fuera… más alto de lo normal. Miró sus manos y no las reconoció, eran más grandes y nudosas. Inspeccionó su vestimenta y ya no traía puesto el traje de gala de color negro, sino uno hecho de terciopelo rojo, idéntico al de los extranjeros de Durmstrang.

Antes de que pudiera racionalizar la situación, vio llegar a más personas conocidas. Reconoció a Cedric Diggory, de Hupplepuff, y a su pareja. Poco después, se le unieron Fleur Delacour y Harry Potter, cada quien debidamente acompañado. Trató de ver a Potter con el mismo desprecio de siempre, pero él pareció no darse cuenta.

«Se ve hermosa», escuchó decir a quien después reconoció como Parvati Patil. Volvió el rostro hacia las escaleras y comprendió a qué se refería. En la vida había visto a Hermione Granger de esa forma: llevaba un vestido rosa adornado con elegantes volantes y tenía el cabello recogido en un delicado moño, sus mejillas sonrojadas hacían juego con el color de su vestido y sus ojos castaños resplandecían como un par de faroles. Draco volvió a recordar el olor a humedad, el sonido de la lluvia, la calidez de una mano y esos ojos.

Hermione bajó la escalera, atrayendo todas las miradas a su paso. Su nerviosismo se evidenciaba en aquella hermosa y temblorosa sonrisa y en la manera en la que su pecha subía y bajaba al ritmo de su respiración. Draco Malfoy comenzó a preguntarse quién sería su pareja de baile hasta que la muchacha se detuvo y su pregunta quedó contestada.

—ViKtor —le dijo Hermione cuando estuvo frente a él.

Draco no respondió, aún asombrado por la visión de la Gryffindor y la confusión porque fuera ella la acompañante de Viktor Krum, el famoso jugador de quidditch. «Así que ahora soy el búlgaro», pensó. Se sentía más pesado, de hecho ya lo había notado, más alto y más torpe.

—Gran… Hermione —le respondió rápidamente. Tratando de evitar mostrarse sorprendido.

—¡Sí! —le contestó ella, más contenta todavía—. Lo dijiste perfectamente.

Su voz era la de Viktor Krum, pero su acento definitivamente no.

—Ehrr… Estuve prracticando —se apresuró a decir en un tonillo absurdamente falso a sus oídos, pero que tendría que servirle por el momento.

Hermione lo miró extrañada. Había notado la diferencia.

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó preocupada.

—No pasa nada, Herrmione —le dijo Draco. Trató de pensar en lo que le estaba pasando. Tenía una sensación de seguridad, de que estaba en el lugar correcto, con la persona correcta. Hermione Granger era a quien debía ver antes de irse aunque todavía no supiera la razón. Debía actuar como Viktor Krum, no había tiempo para hacer otra cosa. —¿Vamos? —continuó, ofreciéndole el brazo.

Ella, un poco desconcertada, lo tomó del brazo y caminó con él hasta donde las demás parejas se habían formado. Tomaron su posición detrás de Cedric Diggory y Cho Chang y esperaron el momento en que anunciaran su entrada.

Draco Malfoy pudo sentir la mano de Hermione por sobre el terciopelo de su túnica y volteó la cabeza para no verla. No quería hablarle, no sabía qué decirle y no quería volver a falsear aquel acento que lo hacía sentir estúpido. Pasó la mirada por los retratos del vestíbulo mientras escuchaba el rumor de los invitados al otro lado de la gran puerta. Las figuras en las pinturas parecían igual de emocionadas con el baile de Navidad del Torneo de los Tres Magos y cuchicheaban entre ellas alegres y ruidosas, menos una.

—Herr… Hermione —dijo Draco, tratando de fingir dificultad— ¿Quién es la mujerr de aquel rretrrato?

El joven señaló una de las pinturas de la segunda fila a su izquierda. Desde ella, una muchacha de cabellos rojos los miraba. Draco la había reconocido como el espíritu que hace unos minutos lo había devuelto al mundo de los vivos.

—Oh, esa es Mirabella Plunkett —explicó Hermione, con el típico tono autosuficiente que tan mal le había caído al Slytherin tiempo atrás—. Fue una bruja conocida por su historia de amor. Se dice que Mirabella se enamoró de un tritón de Loch Lomond y quiso casarse con él, pero su familia se opuso rotundamente. Para seguir a su amado, Mirabella se convirtió en un abadejo, un enorme pez, y no se volvió a saber de ella.

Draco continuó mirando a la joven del cuadro y ella lo contempló fijamente. Intentó pensar en qué se suponía que hiciera en su última noche y por qué no había podido volver como él mismo. Mirabella le había dicho que lo sabría al llegar, pero el tiempo se terminaba y hasta el momento no había tenido muchas pistas.

—Viktor —lo llamó Hermione.

Las puertas del Gran Comedor se habían abierto, debían entrar. Siguió a Diggory y Chang en medio de los alumnos, hasta la parte principal de la pista de baile. Ahí los esperaban Albus Dumbledore y la plana docente de Hogwarts, entre ellos: Severus Snape, Minerva MacGonagall, Filius Flitwick y Pomona Sprout —jefes de las casas—; además de Rubeus Hagrid y algunos rostros poco conocidos. Más alejado, casi en un rincón, Alastor Moody, la última contratación de Dumbledore como profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, lo observaba todo con su ojo giratorio. Una desagradable sensación le recorrió la espina dorsal cuando lo vio.

La orquesta empezó a tocar y había que hacer lo que había que hacer. Tomó a Hermione de la cintura, su mano en la otra palma y empezaron a bailar. Jamás había estado así de cerca de ella, o al menos eso era lo que recordaba, a pesar de la absurda e incompleta imagen que tenía de sus ojos y el sonido de la lluvia.

La suavidad del vals los meció un momento. Ella lo miraba fijamente y él se sintió incómodo. Tenía que buscar un lugar para hablarle y saber cuál era su asunto pendiente. «Vamos, actúa como el búlgaro hasta que esto acabe», se dijo y le sostuvo la mirada. Ella sonrió y, sin siquiera darse cuenta, le pareció la más hermosa sonrisa que hubiese visto jamás.

Draco Malfoy se dejó llevar por el momento. Bailó con ella, sintiéndose confundido, pero extrañamente feliz. Poco a poco, las demás parejas se les unieron pero no les prestó atención. Cuando la música llegó a su fin y tuvo que soltar su cintura, volvió a sentirse fuera de lugar.

—Fue maravilloso —dijo Hermione.

—Sí —respondió él lacónicamente.

—Yo… nunca había bailado así con nadie.

—Yo tampoco.

La voz emocionada del profesor Flitwick se levantó casi inmediatamente por entre el murmullo. «Damas y caballeros, por primera vez tocando en vivo aquí en Hogwarts. ¡Démosle la bienvenida a Las brujas de Macbeth!». La conocida banda musical mágica empezó a tocar y Draco creyó que era el momento perfecto para llevarse a Hermione, pero antes de que pudiera si quiera inventar algo para sacarla, ella tomó su mano y lo arrastró hacia el escenario.

La estridencia de la música no le dejaba pensar y el calor de la mano de Hermione Granger, no mejoraba su situación. Tomaron lugar cerca a la aglomeración de jóvenes desenfrenados, pero no demasiado cerca a los músicos. Tenían espacio libre para moverse en donde estaban, así que Hermione empezó a bailar.

Nunca la había visto así de feliz y con ganas de bailar. Para él Hermione Granger —la insufrible sabelotodo, sangresucia y amiga de Potter— solo era capaz de comerse libros enteros a la velocidad del rayo. Sus sonrisas nunca habían sido para él, nunca habían cruzado más que insultos y jamás hubiese pensado que algún día tomaría su mano.

Hermione se detuvo y lo miró extrañada. Draco se dio cuenta de que se había mantenido tieso como una estatua, así que volvió a tomar su mano y le dio una vuelta. Ella volvió a sonreír y él se sintió más idiota todavía, al darse cuenta de cuanto le gustaba que lo hiciera.

Bailaron unas cuantas canciones, absortos de quienes los rodeaban. Sintieron la música y vieron el rostro del otro iluminarse con la risa. El vestido rosa de Hermione se movía con ella grácilmente y Malfoy, por primera vez, no la pensó como un ser inferior o como un enemigo, sino como la chica con la que había asistido a su primer y último baile.

Se alejaron del bullicio cuando Hermione le pidió dar un respiro y él, como buena pareja, se ofreció a traerle un ponche. Se acercó a la mesa y tomó dos vasos, pero antes de poder siquiera servirlos, escuchó un par de voces conocidas que lo devolvieron a la realidad.

—… y Pansy sigue llorando en el baño del tercer piso. Creo que deberíamos buscarlo.

—Él sabe lo que hace, Nott. De seguro, se arrepintió de tener que traerla, ya sabes lo pesada que se puso cuando la invitó. Además, no somos sus niñeras, Malfoy no necesita una, así que no te pongas sentimental.

—Lo sé, pero…

—Ya, ya. Aprovecha el momento y lígate a Pansy. No la volverás a ver tan vulnerable como ahora. Malfoy te lo agradecerá.

Los vio alejarse, llenó los vasos y se apresuró en buscar a Hermione. La vio cerca de donde la había dejado y se aproximó a ella. Metros más allá pudo ver a Harry Potter y Ronald Weasley alejándose. La muchacha volteó sin saber que se encontraba a sus espaldas y trató de ocultar su rostro lo más rápido que pudo.

—¿Qué pasó, Herrmione? —preguntó Draco.

—Nada, no me pasa nada —contestó la muchacha tratando de contener los sollozos.

—¿Te hicierron algo?

—No, no me pasa nada. En serio, Viktor.

—No es posible que llorres por nada.

—Son solo tontería. No te preocupes.

El muchacho le alcanzó el ponche para intentar calmarla un poco. Antes ya detestaba a Harry Potter y Ronald Weasley, pero esa vez su desprecio lo motivaba algo diferente. Sin embargo, por más que hubiese querido, no tenía tiempo para ahondar en detalles.

—Vamos afuerra —dijo—, a que tomes un poco de airre.

Ella asintió.

Tomó la varita de Viktor del bolsillo del pantalón y vaciló un momento. No estaba seguro de cómo se comportaría, ya que en realidad no era su dueño. Hizo un hechizo y desapareció los vasos, afortunadamente, sin contratiempos.

Tomó la mano de la chica, de nueva cuenta, y la guio por los pasillos de Hogwarts.

—¿A dónde vamos? —preguntó Hermione.

—Ehmm… ahhh… Crreo que vi un lindo patio porr aquí en alguna parrte —le mintió, lo que buscaba era un lugar oculto y discreto.

—Solo dime a dónde quieres ir y te puedo guiar.

—No es necesarrio.

—Viktor, no conoces tanto el castillo.

Draco recordó un lugar. Estar ahí había refrescado sus recuerdos. Había un baño en desuso en la Torre del Reloj que nadie había visitado en años y ni siquiera los fantasmas del castillo parecían acordarse de él. Cuando estuvieron en el patio cerca al gran péndulo, Hermione lo obligó a detenerse.

—¡Basta! —le increpó, tomándose la muñeca—. Debes decirme qué pasa. Estás actuando muy extraño.

—Perrdón —le dijo—, ¿te hice daño? No medí la fuerrza con la que te sujetaba —y era verdad, no podía medir la fuerza de un cuerpo que le sentaba como un enorme abrigo tres tallas más grande.

—Está bien, no te preocupes. ¿Era aquí a dónde querías traerme?

—Yo… —dijo, pero no pudo continuar. Al alzar su vista al gran reloj pudo ver la hora que marcaba: las nueve y veinticinco.

«Demonios», pensó. «Es el momento, es el lugar, es la persona. ¿Qué más falta?».

—Hace frío —escuchó a la chica a sus espaldas. Había tomado asiento en una de las gradas de la entrada a la torre y se abrazaba a sí misma.

Resignado, Draco Malfoy tomó asiento a su lado, la miró y pasó uno de los musculosos brazos de Krum sobre sus hombros. ¿Era simplemente eso? ¿Pasar sus últimos minutos con Hermione Granger?

El patio no era uno de los más concurridos de Hogwarts y esa noche no sería la excepción. Estaban completamente solos. Draco vio el cielo y contempló algunas nubes formándose, quizás llovería y deberían resguardarse, pero pensó que si era su última noche de lluvia, quería sentirla mojar su piel.

—¿En qué piensas? —preguntó ella, mientras colocaba la cabeza en su hombro.

—En casa —le respondió y era cierto. Le hubiese gustado tener tiempo para despedirse de su madre.

—Me gustaría visitar Bulgaria —le dijo—, aunque no sé qué tan buena idea sea.

Draco sabía a lo que se refería. Si en el Reino Unido todavía existía la discriminación hacia los nacidos de muggles, en Bulgaria la situación era mucho más tensa. Había leído innumerables noticias al respecto en El Profeta, sobre hechiceros que atacaban nacidos de muggles o «sangresucias» sin recibir castigos lo suficientemente severos.

—Entonces no vayas.

—¿No quieres que vaya?

—Si es demasiado peligrroso, no deberrías irr.

—Quizás tengas razón e ir ahora sea una decisión poco lógica y precipitada. Pero, más adelante…

—¿Crres que mejorrarrá?, ¿que dejarrán de odiarrte?

—No estoy en lugar de saber lo que pasará en el futuro. Pero estoy convencida de que no debo dejar de hacer lo que más deseo solo porque a algunos no les guste yo.

—Esos «algunos» podrrían matarrte. —le increpó.

—Bueno, todavía podría contar contigo. Eso bastaría.

El péndulo detrás de ellos seguía su movimiento sin detenerse. Estuvieron sentados contemplando el cielo y las pocas nubes que se acumulaban. Draco Malfoy pensó en cómo había sido su vida y en todo lo que había perdido por no tener el valor de oponerse a su padre; en algún momento había seguido fielmente los ideales que él le enseñara, pero en ese instante no se consideraba más un creyente. Pensó también en toda la gente que había lastimado, incluida la joven que descansaba en su hombro, y en si las cosas hubiesen sido distintas entre ellos si las circunstancias hubieran sido otras.

Volvió a mirar el gran reloj. Las manecillas doradas daban cuenta de que en pocos minutos serían las diez de la noche, su tiempo límite.

—¿Tienes algún lugar al que ir? —le preguntó Hermione.

—No —dijo él—, ya no.

—Si debes irte, solo tienes que decirlo.

Draco Malfoy quitó el brazo que tenía apoyado en los hombros de la Gryffindor, se levantó y le tendió una mano.

—¿Me concedes esta pieza, Herrmione?

—¿Vamos a bailar aquí? —dijo ella divertida.

—Herrmione Grrangerr puede hacerr lo que ella quierra, ¿o no?

La chica miró su palma extendida y la tomó. Fueron hacia el centro del patio y él le coló ambas manos en su cuello, luego tomó su cintura. El ambiente había ido enfriándose pero ninguno de ellos lo percibió, el calor que había subido a sus rostros y enrojecía sus mejillas era suficiente para calentarlos. Se vieron a los ojos por unos segundos. Esos eran los ojos de su visión.

Hermione se acercó más a él y posó el mentón en el espacio entre su cuello y su hombro. Draco Malfoy aspiró el aroma floral de su perfume, cerró los ojos y sintió un pequeño golpe frío en la mejilla. Una gota de lluvia lo había tocado y a esa le siguieron otras más.

Una campanada.

El joven Slytherin volvió a percatarse de la existencia del viejo reloj de Hogwarts. Eran las diez.

Dos campanadas.

—Hermione —le susurró al oído todavía bailando—. Eres la bruja más brillante que he conocido. No eres menos que nadie, eso no es verdad. No fui capaz de reconocerlo y de decírtelo antes. Perdón.

Tres campanadas.

Poco a poco, la chica había ido deteniéndose. Draco Malfoy había dejado atrás el falso acento eslavo.

Cuatro campanadas.

—Tienes razón. No debes dejar que te venzan —continuó—. No los dejes ganar.

La lluvia había empapado sus ropas y había deformado el elegante moño de Hermione.

Cinco campanadas.

El muchacho la sintió respirar cerca a su cuello. Esperó un momento, pero ella no se separó, ni hizo ademán alguno.

Seis campanadas.

—Hermione —volvió a susurrar—, ¿te quedas conmigo?

Ella se alejó un poco y lo miró a la cara, visiblemente contrariada. Draco pensó que se veía hermosa, aun con el maquillaje corrido por la lluvia.

Siete campanadas.

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó ella.

Ocho campanadas.

Él acortó la distancia y la besó. Fue un toque suave y dulce, el cual deseó durara más que los pocos segundos que le quedaban.

Nueve campanadas.

Ella lo recibió con un poco de temor al principio, pero al final se rindió a aquellos labios desconocidos. No era ese estudiante extranjero quien la besaba, pero no le importó.

Diez.

El cuerpo de Viktor Krum cayó al suelo, desvanecido.

A lo lejos, de nuevo en el camino de piedra, Draco Malfoy la vio arrodillarse frente al jugador de quidditch, sacar su varita e invocar un encantamiento. Krum despertó desorientado y hablaron algo que ya no pudo comprender.

—¿Todo en orden? —preguntó Mirabella a su lado.

—Todo en orden —confirmó él.

Y Draco Malfoy continuó su camino sin mirar atrás.

* * *

 _Diario El Profeta, 26 de diciembre de 1994._

 _ **TRAGEDIA EN HOGWARTS**_

 ** _Joven estudiante de la casa Slytherin fue hallado muerto_**

 _Draco Malfoy, hijo del exmortífago Lucius Malfoy, fue encontrado muerto hoy a tempranas horas. Su cuerpo fue hallado en la planta baja de la lechucería del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Las autoridades del Ministerio de Magia continúan investigando, pero no descartan que se haya tratado de un lamentable accidente._

 _Todo podría indicar que el muchacho habría caído desde lo alto de la torre cuando se disponía a enviar una carta a su madre, Narcissa Malfoy. Sin embargo, las investigaciones seguirán su curso normal hasta llegar a esclarecer los hechos, pues muchos creen poco probable que haya podido resbalar._

 _Draco Malfoy habría sido visto por última vez por sus compañeros, horas antes de iniciarse el baile de Navidad con motivo del Torneo de los Tres Magos, que este año tiene a Hogwarts como su sede. Sus allegados dieron cuenta de su desaparición pasada la medianoche, cuando se iniciaron las labores de búsqueda._

 _Lucius y Narcissa Malfoy han evitado comentar el tema. Se conoce que acudieron de inmediato al llamado del director de la escuela, Albus Dumbledore, para reconocer el cuerpo y se mostraron visiblemente afectados por el fallecimiento de su único hijo._

* * *

 **FIN**

 **NOTA DE LA AUTORA:**

Espero que les haya gustado esta pequeña historia. Traté de hacerla más pequeña pero la historia ameritó un texto mucho más largo. Si bien los acontecimientos están basados en la película Casper, no todo es igual. Son otros personajes, otra edad y otro contexto, así que eso influyó mucho también.

Si les gustó este OS, déjenme un review.

Visiten mi canal Pam Ch Voz en YouTube y sigan mis redes sociales.

Un abrazo y hasta la próxima.


End file.
